the master catch
by Biobooks
Summary: Ikoris is head over heels for tomoki and just can't resist
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own heaven's lost property**

Chapter 1

Ikaros's error

Ikoris saw her master sleeping and just sat that wondering why doesn't master look at me like how he looks at those other girls. Ikoris… moaned tomoki Ikoris…...don't…...go…..please….Ikoris. Ikoris kneeled over her master. Master what is it. Tomoki slowly woke and saw Ikoris right above him. Ahh screamed tomoki. (smack) is all you heard when he headbutted ikoris.

Ow! Ah. Are you ok master. Get off of me ikoris yelled tomoki. Yes master. Said ikoris. Ikoris what's today. Friday master. Finally. Ok Ikoris hand me my uniform. yes master. Said Ikoris as she grabbed his uniform. Thank you. Ikoris blushed when tomoki said those words.

Tomoki got up and was about to start undressing but he remembered Ikaros was right there. Um Ikaros do you mind? What do you mean master. I mean i'm getting dressed. yes i understand that master.

Ikaros i need my privacy. Ok said Ikoris. Ikoris go to your room and get ready. Yes master.

Ikoris was still sitting there. Like now Ikoris. I want to see you master. That made tomoki blush. Uh Ikoris what do you mean. I want to see your body Master.

Um Ikoris go to your room and get dressed, that an order. Yes master. She left out of the door. Tomoki started unbuttoning his clothes, but stopped because he felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him and saw that Ikoris was looking through a screw hole. IKORIS! I thought I told you to go to your room.

Yes master. She then went to her room. And tomoki made sure she did this time.

While tomoki was getting dressed sahura literally barged in. hey tomo… you little pervert. At this point she's just looking a reason to chop him. After he got dressed and ate breakfast the whole gang went to school every thing was the usual. You know the teachers talking like Albert einstein

And tomoki takes his afternoon nap, but this dream was different.

Tomoki! Wake up. Huh oh hey lady whats up. Tomoki beware. Why? There something wrong with my daughter. Ikoris. Whats wrong with her? she has some sort of error. Have nymp fix her immediately. Ok and remember tomoki do not let her get too close to you. why? Because…

Tomoki wake up! Schools over we get out early remember. Said sahora. Oh yeah. Say sahora can you go get the others i'll meet you in the front. sure. What was the lady talking about? Don't let her get to close me. Oh well who cares. Tomoki then started going towards the front of school. Out of nowhere Ikoris tackled Tomoki to the floor. Ow! Ikoris what the hell. Yelled Tomoki. Ha everyone look Tomoki got tackled by a girl. HAHAHAHA laughed the crowd. Stop laughing at me. She like 2 times taller and 5 times stronger than me. That just made everyone laugh louder and harder. After the crowd left the school tomoki began to talk to Ikoris.

Ikoris get the hell off of me. Said annoyed Tomoki. Ikoris didn't move. Ikoris get off! Ikoris still didn't move. IKORIS GET OFF NOW. THAT'S AN ORDER! Yelled angry Tomoki. Ikoris then got off of her master and stood up. Tomoki stood up as well. Ikoris is there something wrong? No master. Are you sure? Yes. Ok let's go to the front everyone is waiting.

When they got to the front the entire group was there. What took you so long? Said nymp. OMG you guys did it didn't you? Said mikako. What? said surprised tomoki. Tomoki you freakin pervert. Said sahura as she was about to chop Tomoki. Uh oh not again. Huh he looked up and saw Ikoris grabbing sahura's arm, Ikoris then pushed sahura over. Ow! Hey what the hell Ikoris. Yelled sahura. You will not harm master any more sahura got it? Said ikoris sternly. Ikoris unhand her. Now Ikoris. Said tomoki. Ikoris then let go of sahura's arm. Are you ok sahura. Yes i'm fine. Hey guys why don't we just put this all behind us and walk home? Alright let's go said tomoki. Right when he began walk Ikoris wrapped her hands around him and flew into the sky with him. Alpha come back. Said nymph as she flew in the air along with astraea. After a couple of minutes they came back down. We lost her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own heaven's lost property**

Chapter 2

Malfunction

IKORIS PUT ME DOWN! yelled tomoki. Let me go. Ikoris still wasn't listening she just kept going up into the air. Please Ikoris? Pleaded tomoki. Ikoris didn't even pay any mind to him. IKORIS! Tomoki then tried to remove her arms from him. She then immediately let go. And tomoki started falling. Aaaah! wait I have a card. thought tomoki. I wish i was home in my bed. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that he was at his house he then ran down stairs to call sahura and the gang to tell them he was ok.

When he got down stairs he then grabbed the phone and start to dial sahara's number. When he was still dialing, he stopped because he felt someone breathing on him. He slowly turned around. Aaah. said tomoki flincing. Oh it's just you Ikoris. Wait how did you get here, I thought you you were thousands of feet in the air. I teleported with you ,master. Ok… um ikoris. Yes master. When nymph gets here, you need to go to her for matenis. Got ikoris. Yes master. Good. now i got to call sahura and the others.

When tomoki tried to picked up the phone ikoris slammed his hand down on the counter. Ow, hey ikoris what was that for. Why are you friends with her. Who? sahura we've be friends since we were children, we're friends because we lived next door to each other and got along. Listen ikoris you've been really weir…. His sentence ended in Ikoris's mouth. Ikoris was kissing her master. Tomoki just stood there surprised, he then tried to push ikoris off of him, but Ikoris just pushed him back into the kiss while holding his hands behind his back. Tomoki broke free and pushed ikoris fully off of him. IKORIS what the hell.

Ikors then started to slowly walking towards him. Ikoris what are you doing said tomoki. I want you master. Said ikoris. Ikoris why don't we sit down and talk about this? I'm done talking master. Said Ikoris with a mad look. Ikoris what's wrong with eyes. Her eyes began to turn that color when she's about to fight someone.

Don't worry about my eyes master. Said Ikoris as she walked towards tomoki. Ikoris stay back. That's an order. Said scared tomoki. Ikoris was still walking towards him. Ikoris? Said tomoki scared.

Ikoris was arms length away. Ikoris then launched forward, attempting to tackle her master. Tomoki doghed Ikoris and quickly ran up the stairs. Ikoris then launched forward and grabbed his foot knocking him down. Ikoris let me go. Ikoris then began to climb up the stairs. Ikoris then turned her master over. Stay still Master. Tomoki then kicked her down the stair, and ran into his room and shut the door. Gotta hide. Thought tomoki. Then he heard Ikoris coming up the stairs. He then ran into his closet and shut the door. He then heard his door open and he looked through a little hole in his closet door. Master. Master. Master. said ikoris as she looked around his room.

She then was out of sight. Where did she go Thought tomoki. There you are. Said ikoris as she looked through the hole tomoki was looking through. Tomoki then jumped back against the wall. Ikoris then open the door and she then grabbed tomoki by his shirt and threw him out of the closet. Ow! Said tomoki.

When he looked up he saw ikoris with one of her cards. When it activated the card, everything in his room was locked, his doors,windows,closet. Tomoki tried to crawl away but then ikoris grabbed him and turned him. Ikoris then ripped open his shirt and started working on his pants. Ikoris stop it that's an order. Ikoris still ignoring him.

Tomoki then kneed Ikoris in the face. Ikoris fell then got up and started pushing on the door. (Tomoki's room has a slide door.) Ikoris then grabbed Tomoki and threw him on the floor. Ikoris then ripped off his pants. Ikoris then started to strip as well. When she was in her underwear and bra she saw that tomoki backed into a corner.

Ikoris then walked over to her master. when she got to her master she saw that Tomoki was trying to open his window. Ikoris then grab her master's hands. Ikoris then grab tomoki and pulled him up till they were head level. (Ikoris is taller than Tomoki).Ikoris then held tomoki in a bear hug like form.

Ikoris let me go! said tomoki trying to break her hold. Ikoris then leaned her head forward and kissed her master. Tomoki then started to struggle and squirm. (knock at the door.) tomoki you in there. That sounded like sahura. Thought tomoki.

The door won't open is there something wrong. said sahura. I'm coming in. on the other side of the door sahura took out a card and the door unlocked. She opened the door to find ikoris and tomoki. Oh…...my….god. Tomoki broke the kiss and yelled help me. Nymph then ran in tried to separate ikoris and tomoki. let….him….go….Alpha! Said nymph trying to break Ikoris and tomoki. Ikoris then dropped tomoki on the floor. Alpha! What's gotten into you. Yelled nymph. Nymph then took Ikoris to the her room. Are you ok tomo? Said concerned sahura. Yea i'm ok. Said shocked tomoki.

Later that night.

Tomoki was dogging Ikoris all day. When he walked in the living room Ikoris was there staring at him. When he walked in the kitchen Ikoris was right behind him. Ikoris was even in the bathroom when tomoki walked in.

Nymph have you fixed ikoris yet? Said tomoki. It's Going to take a while for her to go back to normal. Stated nymph. How longs a while? Let's say 3 day. 3 days. I can't survive that long with Ikoris here! Yelled tomoki. You're going to have to. Said nymph.

Ahh screw this, i'm going to to bed. When tomoki went to bed he immediately fell asleep. Tomoki. Yes lady. Beware of Ikoris. She getting closer. What do you mean by that lady. Tomoki the felt weight on his abdomen. Dang it that must be Ikoris. When Tomoki opened his eyes he saw Ikoris bent over on top of him. Ikoris what are you doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own heaven's lost property**

Chapter 3

Ikoris gets her way.

 **Warning this is a lemon chapter don't like then skip. Enjoy the chapter**

Ikoris was inches away from tomoki's face. Ikoris what are you doing? Ikoris just tilted her head slightly. Ikoris get off of me. Demanded tomoki.

I can't do that Master. Ikoris that's an order. Said slightly annoyed tomoki. I can't master. Tomoki then took matters into his own hands. Get off ikoris said tomoki trying to push ikoris off. While Tomoki was trying to push Ikoris off him, he accidently grabbed her boob. Ikoris moaned when he did.

Sorry Ikoris. Said tomoki while he backed his hand away. Master… could you do that again? Said Ikoris with a face of lust. Ikoris you're starting to freak me ou….. The rest of his sentence finished in Ikoris mouth.

Ikoris then fully sat on Tomoki's abdomen. Ikoris then embraced tomoki's face, making him blush. Tomoki then tried to push off Ikoris. No no master don't do that. Moaned Ikoris. Ikoris then french kiss tomoki,wrestling his tongue was easy since he didn't fight back.

Ikoris then separated her lips from his,leaving a line of saliva on their lips. HELP!HELP! Yeld tomoki. Shhh. they can't hear you master. I made your door sound proof. Said Ikoris. Ikoris please let me go, we can sit down and talk about this. Said Tomoki trying to weasel out of this problem. Master….i don't want to talk about this. Whispered Ikoris into tomoki's ear.

Ikoris then start unbuttoning his shirt. Ikoris stop it said tomoki trying to restrain her arms. Ikoris then pushed tomoki down and put her knees on his arm. She then grabbed one of her cards. A second later restraints appeared. She then restrained her master to the floor. (the restraints are like magnets and stay on the floor).

She then resumed unbutton her masters shirt. Ikoris stop it. Said scared tomoki. When her masters shirt was unbutton she ran her fingers down his chest. When her hands reached his pants she began to pull off his pants. Stop it Ikoris. That's an order. Ikoris ignored tomoki's wishes and kept pulling his pants off. She then took off his underwear.

Master's body…..it's…..it's…...just as i imagined. Thought Ikoris. She then grabbed his member and put in her mouth. Mmm. taste like how the bath water smells. Thought Ikoris. Ikoris stop it please. Ikoris then gave him a blow job. Ikoris please stop. Said tomoki as he struggled to keep in his cum.

Tomoki could no longer hold back. Aaah. Ikoris then swallowed his cum and looked up at tomoki. Master you taste good. Ikoris stop it. Ikoris then got up and started stripping. When she was done stripping she grabbed his Member and rubbed her cilt with it. Ikoris please stop it. Please Ikoris not this way. Please Ikoris. Pleaded whimpering tomoki. Master….. Moaned Ikoris.

Ikoris then slowly inserted his Member in her tight twat. Owowowowow! Yelled Tomoki. Ikoris then fell down hard on her ! Yelled Tomoki. Ikoris then went up and down over and over again. Goodbye innocence. Thought Tomoki. Ikoris came while she was still going up and down on her master and it started making a wet clapping sound. Aaaaah screamed tomoki. Ikoris then kissed her master while he was screaming.

Ikoris separated their lips. Master... Master….Master…..Tomoki and Ikoris both came. Ikoris was catching her breath and tomoki came himself out cold. Ikoris the bent over and kissed him and whispered in his ear I love you Master.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own heaven's lost property**

There now you can't sue me.

Chapter 4

Force.

Morning.

Tomoki woke not fully remembering what ikoris did. Tomoki felt something sticky on his legs. When he lifted up his cover he saw his and ikoris cum was all over his leg. What the hell! Yelled tomoki. Tomoki then got up with a disgusted look on his face. When Tomoki got up he went over to his hamper and grabbed a dirty towel and wiped off all of the cum and threw it back in the hamper.

This can't be….Ikoris would never. Stuterd tomoki. Tomoki then got his clothes out of his closet and got dressed. After tomoki got dressed he made his way down stairs. As tomoki went down stair he smelled breakfast. He looked into the kitchen to find ikoris making food. Her hair was a mess and was wearing a short pink bath robe.

I can't let her see me. Thought tomoki. Tomoki then got on the floor and started crawling towards the door. Almost there. When tomoki was almost to the door he look to see if ikoris was still there. when he looked he saw that ikoris wasn't wearing any panties and he could see her pussy lips. When tomoki saw this he couldn't look away.

No i need to get to out of here. Thought tomoki. Tomoki then started to go towards the door. Right when tomoki got to the door Sahura open the door. Tomoki! Yelled sahura thinking tomoki was up stairs. Ikoris looked towards sahura and tomoki. Master what are you doing on the floor.

Sahura looked to the floor to find tomoki. Tomoki you fricken pervert. Said Sahura as she kick him. Ikoris then stopped sahura and helped up tomoki. Ikoris why are you wearing a sahura. It felt comfortable said Ikoris with a face that said shut the fuck!

Tomoki before you leave would you like breakfast? Said ikoris. Can I stay for breakfast? Asked saruha. Sure said tomoki. Everyone sat down at the table and ikoris gave everyone some food. As everyone ate their food sahura smelled something. Tomoki is that you said sahura as she sniffed tomoki. Sahura what are you doing said tomoki. Tomoki you smell like cum. What….. That's ridiculous. Said tomoki. Yeah you smell like cum. What were you and ikoris doing. Tomoki you little pervert. Said sahura. Right when sahura was about to chop tomoki sahura fell asleep. Tomoki looked over at ikoris. Ikoris what did you….do. Said tomoki as he fell asleep.

 **Lemon starts here**

Tomoki woke up in his room naked and tied up. When looked up he saw ikoris naked and on top of him. Ikoris get off. Yelled tomoki. Ikoris then leaned forward and started kissing his neck. Ikoris what the hell. Stop it. Said tomoki ikoris then start kissing lower and lower. No leave me alone ikoris. Stop it said tomoki. Ikoris the put his dick in her mouth and sucked on him for 2 hours. Once ikoris was done with sucking on his dick she grabbed his dick and put it in her tight pussy. Stop it ikoris it won't fit. Said tomoki. We'll make it. Said ikoris as she lifted up and slammed down hard. Tomoki was now yelling to the top of his then went up and down faster each time. Ikoris started feeling on tomoki stop it. nymph , astraea help. yelled tomoki where are they thought tomoki.

Market place

I don't own this ether.

Say can i borrow your phone asked nymph. Sure said the man. She then called astrea. Hello. Said nymph hey what's up. said astea. i need your help can you come here? Said nymph. I can't i'm buying clothes. Said nymph. Hurry up and come over nymph I can't find them. Said astrea What do you mean you can't find them. Said nymph. I can't find them there's only soup. Said astra. What do you mean there's only soup? Said nymph. I means there's only soup. Said astrea Well get out of the soup aisle. shouted nymph Alright you don't have to shout at nymph. There's more soup. Said astrea What do you mean there's more soup. Said nymph There's just more soup. Said astrea. Go into the next aisle. Said nymph. theres still soup. Said astrea. where are you right now. Said nymph. i'm at soup. Said astrea. What do you mean you're at soup. Said nymph. I'm at soup. Said astrea. what store are you in? Said nymph. i'm at the soup store. Said astrea Why are you buying clothes at the soup store. Said nymph. Fuck you! Yelled astrea.

Here you go sir. Said nymph as she handed the phone back to the man.

Made by purpleeyesWTF. Video link:  watch?v=72mcTwEleno&list=PL6BA3366BBC0ACDAC&index=18

Now back to ikoris and tomoki.

Lemon resumes.

Ikoris continued to bounce up and down on tomoki. Stop it ikoris this is wrong. Ikoris then went faster and faster. I'm ganna. Aaahahahahaha. Yelled tomoki as he came. Ikoris no more please pleaded tomoki. Ikoris then grabbed tomoki dick and aimed her ass above it. She then inserted tomokis dick in her ss. Stop it ikoris anal is a sin. Yelled tomoki. And what i'm doing isn't. Ikoris then slowly insert her master cock into her ass and when it was in she went up and down faster and harder each time. Tomoki Tomoki Tomoki. AAAAAAAh. Yelled ikoris as she came when she looked down at her master, she found a knocked out tomoki. She then got off of him kissed him. She then took his tied up arms and put them around her neck she then took his cover and put it over each other. And laid there with her master.

 **That's the end of that chapter. Leave a review on what the next chapter should be about. Oh and if you're wondering** **what happen to sahura that will be explained next time.**


	5. Announcement

Biobooks Announcement

8/7/2016

Fanfictions grammar.

This first part of the announcement is about my Fanfictions grammar. Yes i know the grammar is not the best that is because, i don't have all the time in the world to find my mistakes, and the program i use has been know to delete words, and you guy keep asking for more so i have to keep making more. i'm not complaining about your guys support. I love the support, and thank you everyone who supported me and wasn't hating on my work. My work is about bringing the joy in fanfictions,through my words not the worlds words.

Scheduling

I will soon make a schedule for the fanfictions instead of uploading randomly. I love making fanfictions and little stories, but i want to make sure you guys can enjoy it on a regular bases.

The schedule will either be daily,every other day, every weekend, or once every 2 weeks.

Anko has her way.

I will be continuing the fanfiction anko has her way,but i need an ideas for it. So instead of saying the next chapter should be about grammar put an real idea in review. Anko has her way

Will be starting up again soon.

The master catch.

The master catch will have a new chapter **PROBABLY** by next week. It's not for sure yet.

The master will have longer chapters by next chapter.

New fanfictions.

Since i have a little bit of time on my hand, from this point forward you can request me to make a fanfiction of your choosing. To request a fanfiction 1. In the review box of this doc put the name of the anime in review box with what you want it to be about.

2\. Make sure it's the right name and please don't spam it in the review box. 3. Wait. 4. If i don't do yours after about a week put it in the box once more, if i still don't choose yours i probably won't do it.

If you have anymore questions,comments,or concerns. Email me at biobooks654 


End file.
